Until You Come Back Home
by imustbeaweasley
Summary: "Something about 'visiting an old friend,'" is what we know about Miles's trip to Cohdopia. But is that all it really is? ONE-SHOT. RATED M FOR SMUT.


**_A/N: If I'm gonna ruin Phoenix's "innocence" with my writing, I gotta ruin Edgey's as well. A simple quote from Apollo can be taken in a plethora of ways. Enjoy ~ Emily_**

**_PS: If anyone has contact with shipping out holy water, please let me know._**

July 17, 2017

11:50 AM CEST

Cohdopia International Airport

Goddamn, a 33+ hour flight takes a toll on you. Granted, there were two layovers, and I was asleep for most of it, but I guarantee you that I cannot feel my ass or my legs. I step into the threshold that is the CHX, adding to the abundance of individuals trekking their way elsewhere in the world.

The smell of Burger King filling the air, I walk down the corridor to the baggage claim. I have a bag packed for at least seven days, could be here for more, could be here for less, all depends on whom this trip is about.

It's been about three months since we've seen each other in person, finding um, creative ways, to contact each other. Texts, FaceTime, Skype Calls, packages in the mail, any way that we could come in contact with each other, we've tried. It's hard being in two different places.

As I find my luggage on the conveyer belt, I take it and proceed to the valet area. As per usual, I see a man holding a sign with "Miles Edgeworth" written in both English and Cohdopian, waiting to drive me to my destination. Mihail is his name: hired personally by yours truly, to drive me whilst in Cohdopia. He's been wonderful the past three times I've visited, I expect nothing less from him.

"Добредојде назад, Mr. Edgeworth. Where-to, this morning?" Mihail asks me, welcoming me back in Cohdopian. Smirking at the thought of my destination, I answer the man, "Alexandar Square Hotel, Mihail." He takes my luggage, loads it into the trunk of the limo that we chose together once we made this arrangement, and he opens the door to the back for me.

As I get in, I picture what I will be returning to. We chose the nicest hotel, closest to the airport, for us to take up when I visit, and besides, we needed somewhere for her to stay since she's taking occupancy in Cohdopia.

After she graduated from George Mason (_my alma mater_) with her Bachelor's AND Masters in Criminology and Public Policy, respectively, she opted to return to Cohdopia to aid in their political turmoil. Once uniting as a country again, there were obvious financial issues, governmental issues, and not to mention a **ton** of public backlash. She wanted to return to mend the gap between the Allebahstian and Babahlese communities, something she's currently succeeding in.

Honestly, I hate this long-distance bullshit. I want her back to Los Angeles. I want to please her in **my** home, **my **bed, cater to her every need in **our** town. But I understand her desire to help the people of this country we assisted in bringing back together, bring justice to a people who deserve it. Not to mention, the backlash we'd receive if she returned, and our little secret was to come out. I can see it, _"L.A. Chief Prosecutor Dating Assistant Nine Years Younger than Him!" _headlining the local tabloids.

It's not like what we're doing is illegal. Sure, I'm 34 and it's a bit creepy to date somebody who's still in their mid-20's, but our ages don't bother either of us. It'll be the death of me though, I just know it.

* * *

We reach our hotel, Mihail opening the door to the back of the limo. I pass him a €100, as he takes my suitcase out of the trunk of the vehicle. "We have a reservation at Vodenica Mulino at 7, please be back in time for that," I explain to him. "Of course, Mr. Edgeworth. Збогум," he waves goodbye, as I enter the hotel.

I am automatically found by the concierge, who greets me. "Добредојде назад, Mister Edgeworth. Executive Suite, as always," she states, handing me a new key card. "Ви благодарам, Ilina," I smile, making my way to the stairs. Whilst walking up, I find myself nervous. I've done this thirty times already: walking up these stairs, enter the room, and fuck her senseless. But this time, I've got more on the line. What if she's only with me to fuck around with? What if she says no? What if she can't do this long-distance thing anymore?

I swallow those thoughts down, as I walk towards the door, gripping the item in my right pocket. I take a deep breath, as I swipe the key card, and enter the executive suite.

The suite is huge, room enough for 4 people to be in the room at once. Of course, there will only be two of us in here. As I shut the door, I hear her voice.

"No, sir. I know a press conference sounds hopeful, but with the polls leading in the negative direction, the last thing the public needs right now is a televised, one-sided conference from Sir Marjan I." She clearly is on a phone call for work.

"I…but si-, okay fine. If they want this conference so badly, they can have it, but when his popularity goes down in the polls, don't come running to me to fix it. добар ден, Viktor," I hear her end the conversation and her phone drop to the floor.

"Fuck you, asswipe," she states, as I hear her voice grow nearer. I stand there, waiting for her to realize I'm in the doorway. A second later, she does.

Her face lights up, "Miles…?" I notice her green eyes turn a few shades darker, as I imagine my blue-grey ones mirror.

My own, forming a long-awaited smile, "Kay…"

* * *

I drop my suitcase, walking towards her. My hands find her cheeks, pulling our mouths together. I've been dreaming of pressing my lips against hers every night since leaving after Spring Break, and actually doing so is rushing all of the blood in my body down to my growing erection.

My hands lead down the sides of her perfect body, finding grip at her waist, as her hands wrap around my neck.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asks between her lips devouring mine.

"A few minutes…" I state, it killing me to break us apart. "Someone being an asswipe, I'm assuming."

She rolls her eyes, walking towards the mini-bar, I following behind her. "Yeah, one of the press secretaries for the new prime minister is pushing for a live press conference. He isn't favored to win the next election, and since he was recently caught in a money-laundering ring, the civilians want him removed from office early."

She takes out a bottle of Cohdopian Chardonnay, pouring it for us whilst continuing her story. "Anyway, his douchebag press secretary wants to still push for this conference and doing so will cause a larger rift between the communities. He's Babahlesian, so half of the Cohdopian population already hates him…" she hands me the glass, as she clicks hers with mine and takes a sip. "Mm…sometimes, I hate that I took this job."

I heard everything she's told me, however, I can't keep my damn eyes off of her. She's sporting a thin, white blouse, under a work jacket, and black heels, along with black flowy pants that show her figure off more than she probably knows. She looks fucking gorgeous, causing my growing problem in my pants to worsen.

I take a sip of wine, and put it down on the table, looking her directly in the eyes, **knowing** she knows of my intentions, "Sometimes I hate that you did too…" I whisper, with the deepest desire.

I watch her place her glass down, and walk towards me, her hand finding its way into my hair. "How much?" she asks, in the most seductive tone I've ever heard her use.

I look down at the ground, smirking before I look back up at her. "So fucking much…" I state, crashing my lips onto hers, she graciously reciprocates the gesture.

This isn't light or sweet, like kisses near the end of our trip tend to be. This is needy, sexually-driven. She opens her mouth as mine does, our tongues dancing around, as I move us closer and closer to the bed, she kicking off her heels. My hands roam her body: from her beautiful face, down her arms, across her chest, down her back, down to her perfectly sculpted behind. I can't help myself but give the lightest of squeezes whilst my hands land on her ass.

I lay her on the bed, as she moves back, pulling me to meet her near the headboard after I slip my own shoes off. Her lips find their way to my ear, gently biting, whilst all the blood in my brain must have made its way between my legs.

I reciprocate, with my lips finding that place where her neck meets her shoulder. Kissing, sucking, licking up and down her neck, finding **any **means to get her skin closer to mine. It's been way too goddamn long since we've done this. I elicit a moan out of her, that causes my ever-growing erection to worsen. I remove my mouth from her neck, placing the most sloppy kiss on her mouth, before staring her directly in the eyes, "Kay…tell me what you want."

Hunger written all over her fucking gorgeous green eyes, she speaks, "Miles…do whatever the fuck you want to me."

I smirk placing my mouth back onto her neck, my hands sliding from her palms, up her arms, pushing the jacket right off of her shoulders. Our tongues continue to explore each others' mouths, as she removes her jacket, my hands roaming back up her arms, leading to her chest.

I break our kiss, staring up at her for permission, with my hands already over her shirt, tugging on her hemline.

"Yes, take it off, **please**," she demands. She sounds needy, which I have absolutely no problem with. She sits up, allowing me to take the chiffon piece of fabric off of her body.

Holy fuck.

She's braless.

My hands automatically land on her breasts, gently squeezing. Whilst a moan slips from the back of her throat, her head falls backward. My thumb finds her already hardening nipples, rubbing the pad of it against her. She continues to make the most delicious sounds, causing my cock to push against her.

"**Fuck**, Miles," she states, as I smirk at her, placing my mouth onto her left nipple. She puts her hand on my chin, lifting my head off of her chest. "You're too clothed," she whispers, as she flips us over, her on top of me. She mirrors my actions from earlier, sucking on that place between my neck and shoulder, as she unbuttons my shirt all the way down. I aid in taking the fabric off of my shoulders, as she runs her hands up and down my now exposed torso.

As her hands roam my body, she places her lips onto mine, kissing and sucking and our tongues racing around each others' hot mouths. I start feeling her grind against my cock, as my head rolls back. I break our kissing. "Babe…I'm not gonna last very long if you keep that up…" I state, breathing heavily.

She laughs, in the most fucking seductive way possible. "Well, what if that's what I want?" she raises her eyebrows at me. I know that look. I know exactly what she wants, for her to satisfy me until I'm spent. But, I wanna know her in one way and one way only tonight. And well, get to that…I have other plans.

"Hell no…," I state in my _'Chief Prosecutor'_ tone, knowing what that does to her. I flip us both over again, returning her head to the pillows, myself hovering over her.

"You know damn well that you'll be the one coming first," I tease, placing kisses down her neck, leading a trek between her breasts, down to her belly button, stopping right at her waist. Staring directly into her eyes, I unhook her slacks, sliding it down her slender bottom half, to another sight I did not expect to see.

My girlfriend. Clad in only the skimpiest, laciest, black piece of lingerie I've ever fucking seen.

"Oh, is that so?" she whispers, as I place a kiss right above the fabric, my hands roaming up and down her thighs.

"Oh yes…" I answer her, my lips taking the place of my fingers, leading up to lace. She moves her legs open farther, as my mouth explores her center over her panties, which are already **soaking** wet.

"Holy **FUCK**," I hear screaming from above me. I look up, smirking at the sight of her palming her breasts, as I continue to suck on her through the fabric. But, I need more. The traction is great and all, but I need **her.**

I remove my mouth and hook my middle fingers on the sides of her panties.

"God, Kay. I need to taste you," comes out really needy, but I don't care. It's the godforsaken truth. I pull the fabric off of her body, throwing it behind my head like they do in every fucking sex scene in all the movies we've watched together. I look up to her, my eyes deep with desire, as I dive right.

My mouth automatically meets her core, placing the slightest kiss on her lips. As she moans out multiple deities, I can't help the groan coming from the back of my throat. I feel Kay grab hold of my hair, pulling on it as I lap my tongue down and up, three, four times, as she screams my name. God, I could hear her do that all day.

"Fuck, babe. You taste so good," I mutter, my tongue dipping between her folds. I watch her grip the sheets with one hand, the other still pulling on my hair, moaning louder than she has been.

She can't be this close yet, can she?

I dive my tongue inside her slit, and it feels like her body is jumping off the bed. I know it's been three months, but holy fuck Kay.

I need her to come first. Emphasis on **need**. I bring my hand off of her thigh, and bring it towards her center, replacing my tongue with two fingers as my mouth attacks her clit.

I add another digit, pumping in and out of her whilst sucking the fuck out of her clit. She feels so good between my fingers, Jesus Christ.

_"__Fucking Christ, Miles. I'm soooo close!" _She moans loudly, knowing very well that the guests next door to us could probably hear us. Hell, I bet they can hear us at Kay's work. I don't care at this point. The fact that I get to pleasure my girlfriend for the first time in three months, nothing else in the world could interrupt me from this.

Kay continues to utter profanities, and naming more than one deity, along with my name. She's always been extremely vocal in bed, and since she and I were both each others' firsts, I guess you can call it one of my strengths.

I pump my fingers harder, eliciting a high-octave noise I've never heard from her, as her breathing heavies, and her walls _finally_ clench around my fingers. I milk her orgasm, continuing to pump my fingers slowly in and out of her as her breathing slows down to a normal rate.

"Holy **fuck**, I've missed you," she breathes out, looking directly at me. I remove my fingers from her, looking her directly in her now hooded eyes. "And I've missed you, too," I state, taking my fingers into my mouth, to taste her yet again.

I watch as her slender, gorgeous body moves from off the bed, rising to meet me. Her hands, grazing my bare chest, her mouth inching closer to my neck, whispering "Now it's your turn.

Her hands find my belt, undoing faster than I ever expected her to. She's become an expert at it within the last year or so, not really surprised with the number of times we've jumped each other's bones since our first time together.

She thrusts my belt across the suite, her hands going directly to the buckle of my jeans. Thank God I decided to change out of my work attire before departing. Once undoing it, she pushes the denim down my legs, me kicking them off my legs. There, I'm left in only my boxer briefs, her eyes deepening with lust.

Before I could even say something to her, her hand is finding itself gripping around my member, inside the cotton.

"Holy…" drops from my lips, as her hand runs up and down my cock. I can't help my head rolling backward, my eyes closing, as she continues to jerk me.

Yep. She'll be the death of me.

"Kay…" breathing heavy, I can't do much more of this. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing this…"

She looks up at me, stating all innocently, "Oh, but I thought that's what you wanted." Her body doing the exact opposite of her tone.

I need to take control of this situation again, as hot as it is to see how she can control me in two seconds. I take her hand out of my underwear and pin it above her on the bed, her falling back down on the bed. "You know damn well what I want," I respond.

With one quick tug, my boxer briefs were off, and my mouth is on Kay's once more, as I edged myself inside of her.

I start slowly, pushing in and out of her, finding our rhythm again for the first time in months. Her hips, however, tell me that she has other plans. She lifts her hips off of the bed, and I find myself speeding up my motions.

A billion _Fucks_, and _Holy Gods, _and _Fuck yes, keep going Miles_'s slipping from her tongue, I have a feeling that if I do this correctly, she'll be coming a second time, a goal I'm willing to make.

She moans louder, as my hands find the bud between her legs, causing a groan to release from the back of my throat. I feel it, so close to releasing into her. My mouth finds hers again, as we grind faster against each other.

She grows louder, profanities dripping off her lips, her hand gripping onto my hair, pulling harder than she had earlier, I watch as she arches her back, screaming my name, as her walls collapse around me.

Milking out her climax, proud of reaching a second orgasm with her, I continue to pump in and out of her until I release her name loudly off of my lips, collapsing into her.

I roll onto the right side of the bed, breathing heavily, mirroring what she happened to be doing.

"Damn, babe," I whisper, as she turns towards me, cuddling up against me.

"Yeah…no way I'll be walking straight tomorrow" she laughs, causing me to chuckle as well. As I place a kiss on her forehead, a smile appears on her face, as she gets up out of the bed.

To my surprise, she sings to me _"And boooooooy, got me walking side to side", _as she walks into the bathroom. I roll my eyes, smiling at the actual thought of her walking funny tomorrow.

How the fuck did I get this lucky?

As I get off the bed, to grab my suitcase and find a completely new outfit for dinner, I yell so she can hear me. "How do you know that will happen?" shaking my head at her.

"You're called the _'Demon Prosecutor' _for a reason, Miles," I hear loudly, behind the running of the shower.

"And what reason might that be?" I protest. I doubt she hears me.

However, she proves me wrong, popping her head out of the bathroom, as she smirks, "For being a demon in the bedroom, of course." She re-enters the bathroom, leaving me alone in the rest of the suite.

* * *

After I throw my boxer briefs back on, waiting for the chance to use the shower, I rummage through my jeans to find the one thing I prayed to god Kay wouldn't find whilst pulling them off.

I take it out of my right pocket, and open the case, staring at what's inside of it.

I love her. I've never thought that I was capable of love, to be completely honest. I've been through a lot within my life: losing my father at a young age, being accused of forging evidence and killing somebody, having some form of undiagnosed depression that I should probably take seriously and get some help with. But, she's been the brightest thing in my life throughout all of this.

As strange as this sounds, I'm kind of glad she rescued me in Gatewater Land. It's a metaphor, of some sorts: Kay rescued me from being tied up, and from being murdered by Calisto Yew in court, but also rescued me from a life of loneliness and despair.

I don't mean to sound sappy, truly I don't. However, words can't really describe what she's done for me. I wouldn't be where I am today, had we not reconnected.

Goddammit, I love Kay.

I hear the shower turn off, and as quickly as I could, I hide the object in my suitcase, preparing for her entrance back into the suite. Close call, Miles. Close call.

* * *

After showering myself, and preparing for our dinner reservation. I await for Kay to _finally_ leave the bathroom. I know it takes females a while to "get ready" for events: drying and curling hair, applying makeup, getting dressed, etc.. But, of all females in the world, why did my girlfriend have to be one that takes maybe an hour tops to prepare for things like this?

Fortunately, I've been keeping myself busy with some emails and the occasional text message from Gumshoe. The most recent one stating:

_Go get 'em tonight, boss. No way she can't say yes._

"Ready?" I hear appearing out of the bathroom. My jaw, dropping to the floor, as Kay appears dressed in a white, form-fitting dress, heels that match, her hair curled, with a face of makeup applied. And, I'm left there, breathless.

I can barely muster a word to say, "Uh, yeah. Just been catching up with some emails and all. Are **you** ready?" I state, walking towards her, so tempted to go round two, but knowing we have all the time in the world for that.

"Of course, I'm in Cohdopia, spending time with my wonderful boyfriend. Nothing could get in the way of me being ready…" she utters, as my lips find hers, staining mine with her coral lipstick.

"I love you, Kay," I state, pulling her in close to me. "God only knows how much I miss you when I leave here."

She looks up at me, sadness appearing in her eyes, "I know…I miss L.A. almost every day…" She hugs me tighter, "…even the damn traffic!"

I shake my head, laughing, "I don't know how you do it, living in a foreign country without anybody you know."

"I don't either…" she states, grabbing her purse from the closet, and taking my arm to leave the suite. "Miles, um…" she begins. "Are…are there any openings back at the precinct?"

Well, …that was unexpected. Did she just, does she want to come home?

"I'm not entirely sure, but as Chief Prosecutor, I'm sure we could make an arrangement," I state, smirking down at her. Kay coming home would single-handedly change everything.

"Perfect. I think Cohdopia could handle their public policy better with someone who is actually naturally-born here, or someone who can handle bullshit every day and not get bored."

I grab her hand, as we make it down the stairs, "I think L.A. misses you too, Kay."

A smile breaks through on her lips, as we make it to Mihail and our limo. As she gets in, I grip onto the object I placed into my pants that I plan on taking out at the restaurant. Hoping she says yes.


End file.
